


i saw papa kissing santa claus!

by chanscrown



Series: the modern adventures of minchan & their son jeongin [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Confusion, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Gay Parents, Home, I Saw Mommy Kissing Claus (Song), Kid Fic, M/M, Merry Christmas, Not Cheating, One Big Happy Family, Parenthood, Surprise Kissing, kid jeongin, parents Minchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanscrown/pseuds/chanscrown
Summary: he doesn’t care if it’s christmas, jeongin’s daddy deserved to know the truth.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: the modern adventures of minchan & their son jeongin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082255
Comments: 19
Kudos: 138





	i saw papa kissing santa claus!

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas & happy holidays everyone!
> 
> here’s a late drabble by yours truly that i may or may not have made last night on christmas eve while hiding from the rest of my family members in my aunt’s basement lounge <3

“Wake up, Innie, it’s Christmas...” a voice continuously repeats in eight-year-old Bang Jeongin’s ear on Christmas morning.

Jeongin sleepily rubs his eyes open before shifting to see his daddy crouching next to the younger’s bed in front of him.

”Morning kiddo, Merry Christmas,” his daddy says with a smile. “How are we feeling?”

Jeongin frowns.

He doesn’t think his daddy knows yet.

  
When the younger doesn’t answer his daddy’s questioned, the other starts shaking his son’s shoulder lightly.

”Innie, come on bud,” his daddy says, “Santa Claus left you a lot of presents. Don’t you want to see them?”

Hearing that name makes Jeongin furious as he hastily grips his fox bed covers and turns away from his daddy.

”Jeongin, _hey_! What’s the matter with you?” His daddy exclaims as he pries the covers away, welcoming Jeongin back to a full view of his dad, this time with a confused look on his face. “I thought you’d be more excited to see your presents!”

  
Oh trust me, Jeongin _was_ before he saw what happened on Christmas Eve that made him mad.

”I don’t like Christmas anymore, daddy,” Jeongin announces harshly before pulling the covers over his head again. He misses the way his daddy widens his eyes at his statement, too busy fuming underneath his sheets.

He shifts his position again when he feels his bed getting heavier, followed by what was probably his daddy trying to search for him underneath the covers.

”Jeongin, what’s the matter bud?” he hears his daddy ask softly, “You can tell me, don’t worry.”

  
But Jeongin doesn’t _want_ to tell Daddy.

His daddy was the most kindest person he’s ever met, and the best daddy ever! He always took care of Jeongin and made him smile. He even let Jeongin come with him to work whenever he wanted to and got to see his uncles at his daddy’s job!

If he told Daddy what happened, his Daddy would be sad! He doesn’t want Daddy to be sad, that makes Innie sad!

  
Jeongin later hears a knock on his bedroom door.

”Is everything okay?” he hears another voice ask.

Now Jeongin’s _angrier._

He hears his Daddy laugh a little.

”Yeah, we just got a sleepy kiddo, that’s all.”

Jeongin isn’t sleepy. He just doesn’t want to get up and see his Daddy sad!

  
“Sleepy kid, huh?” the other voice questions as Jeongin can hear the footsteps of slippers squeaking louder. “Maybe _Papa_ can get him up?”

_  
No._

If Papa steps any further, Jeongin is going to bite him for being mean- _and_ for hurting Daddy!

”Go ahead, I’d like to see you try.”

  
Jeongin won’t let Papa win; never.

He releases the covers and waits patiently for Papa to pull open the covers. Soon enough, the other does.

”Hi, Innie, Merry-“

Jeongin quickly gets out of bed and brushes past him. Confusing both of his daddies sitting there in shock, Jeongin heads straight downstairs, face now visibly upset more than ever.

”Slow down, Innie!” he hears one of his daddies shout as they seem to quickly follow in his footsteps. 

But he doesn’t want to slow down, he doesn’t want to see anyone right now!  
  


Eventually, Jeongin ends up in the living room, which looks just as the night before: gifts piled the same way he saw them, cookies and milk completely devoured, fireplace on, stockings filled to the brim- nothing’s changed!

The only thing different this time is that there isn’t two people smooching underneath the mistletoe- and those two people were definitely _not_ both of his daddies.

It wasn’t even a certain Daddy to begin with.

  
“Look at all the gifts Santa gave you, Innie! Guess you were on the Nice List this year after all!”

Jeongin wishes he was on the Naughty list instead so that Santa didn’t have to come to his house in the first place.  
  


Seeing the multiple presents surrounding the tree makes the younger even more annoyed. How dare Mr. Santa ruin his family and yet _still_ give him gifts?

And how foolish does Santa Claus think he is? If Jeongin was on the nice list for eight years straight and counting, then he should’ve known Jeongin would’ve found out eventually!

“Innie, why don’t you go open up your presents?” he hears his Papa ask behind him.

  
As Jeongin sits in front of the tree and grabs a large box addressed ‘TO INNIE, LOVE SANTA’ he’s pretty sure that his Papa probably lied his way into the Nice list in the first place.

That, or Santa just put Papa on it because he thought he could be a good kisser. It doesn’t matter, he’s still mad at both of them!

Tearing through the sparkly red wrapping paper, Jeongin only gets angrier when he realizes what he’s unwrapping is the huge Lego set he desperately begged for in his letter to Santa.

Great, Santa still got him what he wanted, but he still ruined the family!

“Wow Innie! Isn’t that the Lego set you wrote on your list?” 

Jeongin turns to look at his Daddy, who’s currently sitting on the couch with Papa, both smiling at him. He fumes at the way Papa continues to cozy up on his Daddy’s shoulder, resting his head on him.

  
Eventually, his daddy notices his new behavior.

”Okay, Jeongin, enough with the glaring. What’s going on, bud?” his daddy demands, “You’ve been acting up all since you got up. Is something wrong?”

  
Jeongin promised he wouldn’t tell Daddy.

He looks at Papa though, who seems to look confused and completely innocent to Jeongin’s change in behavior as well.

Seeing his Papa’s reaction makes Jeongin change his mind. As daddy had continuously taught Jeongin that honesty is important with ‘the truth always coming out eventually’ he knows that he has to make things right within the family.

But in order to make things right, that starts with being honest, no matter how hurtful it was.

  
He doesn’t care if it’s Christmas, Jeongin’s daddy deserved to know the truth.

Jeongin takes a deep breath before turning to look at his daddies once more.

”Daddy, I saw Papa kissing _Santa Claus_!” he shouts, immediately pointing an accusatory finger at his so-called Papa.

Both of his dads are immediately taken aback by the announcement.

”Y-you what?” his daddy sputters, surprised by the news, although Jeongin already knew this was coming. 

His papa, on the other hand, looked completely annoyed. ”You weren’t _asleep_ yet?” he hisses.

Jeongin watches as his daddy turns to his papa, looking a bit more upset than usual.

”Now isn’t the right time to reprimand him on bedtime!” he snaps.  
Good, Daddy was on Jeongin’s side!

  
Jeongin’s papa sighs before looking back at his son once more.

”Okay, Jeongin, I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I didn’t kiss Santa Claus. Me and daddy were already asleep, just like you. It was probably just a dream,” his papa defends, but Jeongin shakes his head.

”Nuh-uh!” He disagrees, “You kissed Santa Claus under the mistletoe over there!”

Jeongin’s daddy nearly spits out his coffee.

” _Chan_!” his papa turns to him, quickly patting his husband’s back. “Jesus Christ!”

”I’m fine, I’m fine,” the other heaves, “Just... Jeongin, how do you know this?”

Jeongin crosses his arms. “I watched all of it from the staircase last night!”

  
His daddies look stunned again.

“All... of... it?” his daddy asks.

Jeongin nods. “Yeah!” he says as he tells both of his dads his word-for-word experience from the previous night. 

“Last night I was waiting for Santa in my room, and I heard a ‘Ho ho ho’ so I started running downstairs! But I stopped at the middle because then I saw papa kissing Santa under the mistletoe with all the presents and everything already done- and daddy, Santa was hugging papa _really_ closely! I got so mad so I went back upstairs to my room hoping to never wake up and miss Christmas. But you woke me up and now I’m here!” he fumes, stomping his foot. “Santa ruined everything and now I hate Christmas because he kissed Papa!”

His dads shared a look before his daddy cleared his throat.

“Well, Innie, thank you for telling me... _this_ ,” he starts, “I honestly don’t know what to say.”

He wouldn’t know what to say either, especially since it was Santa’s fault that this happened!

”I do, though!” his papa suddenly shouts as he shoots his hand up, getting both of his family members’ attention.

”You do?” Innie’s daddy says suspiciously. Papa nods.

”I do,” he repeats, getting up from the couch and crouching down to look at Jeongin face-to-face.

Jeongin immediately turns away.

”Jeongin, look at me please,” he hears his papa softly beg.

Jeongin turns around, arms still crossed.

“Look, yesterday what you saw, that wasn’t a kiss, I _promise_ ,” his papa tells him with full sincerity. “I would never do that to you or daddy, at all.”

Jeongin nods at this. He’s right, papa would never do that.

”Last night, while you were waiting for Santa... I too, was waiting for him,” his papa confesses. “Yeah, I was waiting for Santa.”

Jeongin quickly shifts his view from his papa to his daddy still sitting on the couch, who meets Jeongin’s eyes and nods at him, gesturing his son to turn his full attention back to his papa, to which he listens to.

Papa continues his reasoning. “I watched Santa put up all the presents and everything. But right before left, I pulled him aside... because I wanted to ask him what presents he got everyone.”

” _Really_?” both Jeongin and his daddy say in unison, although Daddy sounded a bit more skeptical.

Yet Jeongin’s papa nods. “Really,” he confirms. “And that’s when Santa hugged me _really_ tight and whispered in my ear _really_ closely about what each and every present had, and what he got for all of us- including you, me, and Daddy. I know you worked very hard on your letter to Santa, and I wanted to make sure he got everything you wanted this year, Innie.”

Of course his Papa would be the one to double-check to make sure Santa listened to his every word. Papa would never do something against Innie or Daddy’s back.

  
Jeongin jumped to conclusions, and he felt _terrible._ He probably scared both Daddy and Papa into thinking something bad happened, when really, nothing bad happened at all.

Jeongin starts to sniffle, to which his Papa immediately catches with concern in his eyes.

”Oh no, Innie, come here baby,” he says as he quickly welcomes his son into his arms.

Innie begins to cry on his papa’s nice robe.

“I’m sorry, papa,” he tries to say, but his papa shushes him softly, rubbing circles in the younger’s back and whispering encouragements along with a strew of apologies for making Jeongin stress in the first place.   
  


Jeongin feels another pair of arms wrap around both him and his papa, to which he realizes is his daddy, who had unknowingly moved from the couch to join his family.

“Innie, I’m proud of you for looking out for us,” his daddy praises outloud, “That is a very big-boy move of you. We’re both proud of you _very_ much.”

  
Jeongin nods, face still pressed into his papa’s plush robe. His papa was just as nice as daddy, and now he knows that it only just a misunderstanding. His papa wouldn’t ever let that happen- Jeongin knew Papa loved Daddy, and that Papa loved Jeongin just as much as Daddy did.

  
Jeongin’s crying eventually stops, and Jeongin apologizes again- this time much louder with less sniffling. However, his daddies shake their heads, both stating there was nothing to apologize since he was only looking out for them.

”I’m sorry to Santa too,” Jeongin adds, “I don’t hate Christmas.”

His dads lightly laugh at that. “I’m sure Santa forgives you, don’t worry,” his daddy comforts him, “But Innie, you only unwrapped one of his presents! How about we open more, yeah? This time me and papa will open ours as well.”  
  


Jeongin nods at this. “Okay!” he cheers, earning another chuckle from his dads before the three of them beginning unwavering more gifts and presents surrounding the Bangs’ shining and sparkling tree.

  
Later that day, after the Bang family spends the remainder of Christmas Day with Innie’s grandparents and he’s tucked into bed that night ( _fully_ asleep this time,) as Jeongin’s parents watch the fireplace and the embers burn in front of them, Minho takes the moment to sharply elbow his husband in the arm, who immediately turns to look at him.

”What was that for?” he questions.

Bang Minho narrows his eyes at his loved one. ”Next Christmas, it’s your job to make sure our kid’s asleep when we’re putting up gifts.”

Chan raises an eyebrow at the other. “ _My_ job?” he repeats, “Last time I checked, weren’t _you_ were the one who tucked him into bed in the first place?”

His husband rolls his eyes, refusing to make contact with him. Chan grins at this. “Whoops, caught you red-handed,” he lightly jokes.

Minho exasperatedly sighs. “Fine,” he grumbles, “Sorry for almost ruining Christmas.”

Chan snorts. “Ruining Christmas? Nah,” he digresses, “I thought the ‘seeing Papa kissing Santa Claus’ was a cool twist. Way to almost shatter our son with that one.”

Even with the fire burning in front of them, Bang Chan can still see his husband’s crimson cheeks turn red every time.

”I didn’t think he’d see us!” Minho states, “Plus, in my defense, it was _your_ fault for initiating the kiss in the first place!”

Chan shrugs. Well, his husband got him there. Guilty as charged.

“True,” he hummed. “But imagine if Innie _did_ fully go downstairs and instead of seeing Santa, he’d see his Daddy instead in a red sweater, black jeans, and a Santa hat on top of his very visible brown hair.”

”And a Santa beard,” Minho adds. “ _Don’t_ forget the beard.”

Chan grins. “You keep mentioning the beard because I don’t have the capacity to grow one myself, huh?”

His husband nods. “Yup,” he answers, “Felt a little weird at first when kissing you, but then I was okay with kissing you, _obviously_.”

Chan chuckles. “I don’t know if that deserves a name on the nice or naughty list,” he jokes.

Minho giggles. “Your pick, either way, if Innie did go downstairs, not only would we shatter him with a new discovery, he’d also find out that Santa this year assigned us to do presents,” he says, setting his wine glass back down on the table before resting his head back on Chan’s shoulder.   
  
His husband hums once more. Minho takes this moment to snuggle closer to him.

“Merry Christmas, _Santa Chan_ ,” Minho whispers. Chan grins.

“Merry Christmas, Minho,” he replies, kissing the other on the forehead.

A very merry Christmas, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 2 hours LOOOL  
> merry christmas & happy holidays to all of you - untuk fellow bahasa friends selamat natal!! i hope all of you had a lovely holiday!
> 
> feel free to follow or interact w me here:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/caratchans) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/skzminchan) | [carrd](https://mazeofmemories.crd.co)
> 
> happy holidays, me & skz love all of u! have a great day and keep thriving! 
> 
> lotsa luv,  
> gia <3


End file.
